


Jail Cell/Black Out/Glasses

by feelsforsterek



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, biker!Derek, deputy!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt; Jail Cell/Black Out/Glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Cell/Black Out/Glasses

Derek hears a groan as soon as the lights cut out. He looks over in the general direction of the deputy that had put him in here, his vision now obscured by complete darkness. 

"This always happens when I’m on shift." He hears Stilinski, Deputy Stilinski mumble as he stumbles around in the dark. 

Derek goes for broke and tries to see if he can get the cell open now the electricity went out. He tries to shove it to the side and hears the Deputy call out. “We don’t have the fancy electric cells like they do in New York.”

The little bastard even sounds smug. 

"Worth a try." Derek calls back. 

The Deputy snorts and the sound of his shoes hitting against the floor makes it’s way closer to the cell Derek is in. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have a lighter would you?”

Derek blinks and looks at where he can see the silhouette of the Deputy outside the door to his cell. “What because you caught me speeding on a motorbike I’m supposed to have a lighter on me?” Derek snarks. Everyone associates bikers with smoking. 

"No, but the smell of cigarettes on your clothes makes me think you have a lighter."

Derek stops short at that. With a sigh he digs into his back pocket and pulls out a lighter, sticking his hand through the bars and having it collide with a solid chest. 

The Deputy grabs onto his wrist, pulling himself back slightly and Derek can’t help but notice the strong grip again on his wrist, the pressure making him think back to what it would feel like to have that hand wrapped around other places of his body.

"Thanks." 

Derek pulls his hand back in when the pressure leaves his wrist and in seconds the Deputy’s face comes back into view, a candle in the guys hand, and Derek immediately blurts out. “Glasses.” Because the Deputy is wearing thick black framed glasses and he can’t help but think that they make the guy even more attractive.

The deputy blushes, clearly embarrassed. “Yeah, I have to use them when I file out paperwork. They don’t suit me at all, I know.”

Derek shakes his head, finds the blush on the guys cheek absolutely endearing, wants to see how the guys obviously toned chest would look with pink blotches from arousal. 

"They suit you." Derek says offhandedly. The Deputy grins at the compliment and Derek smirks. "Makes me want to ride something other than my motorbike." 

The blush comes back on the Deputy’s face and Derek counts it as a win. 

Being stuck in this jail cell is going to be fun.


End file.
